Un plan de Amor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Gakupo Kamui siempre estuvo enamorado de Luka Megurine pero cada vez que le quiere abrazar para demostrar su amor, la peli rosada lo castigaba como de costumbre, golpeándolo con un atún… Pero también ella ocultaba una cosa, que ella también amaba a Gakupo y no lo quería admitir, Gumi y Len planean juntarlos a ambos para que sean pareja… Gakupo x Luka y Gumi x Len.


**Hola de nuevo :D, les presento mi nuevo fic de vocaloid, espero que sea de su agrado ejej. Nada más que decir comencemos n_n!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, la trama es mia :D**

**Aclaraciones: Es un Gakupo x Luka y también Len x Gumi, en este fic voy a tratar a Len y Rin como hermanos, como también en mi otro fic los tengo como novios ejejej :D**

**Summary: Gakupo Kamui siempre estuvo enamorado de Luka Megurine pero cada vez que le quiere abrazar para demostrar su amor, la peli rosada lo castigaba como de costumbre, golpeándolo con un atún… Pero también ella ocultaba una cosa, que ella también amaba a Gakupo y no lo quería admitir, Gumi y Len planean juntarlos a ambos para que sean pareja…**

* * *

**Un plan de Amor.**

Una mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban el oscuro cuarto de un joven de cabellos morados, quien recién se levantaba y miraba el reloj de su cuarto que marcaba las 10 a.m, se dirigía al baño para poder limpiarse su rostro y cepillarse los dientes como en todas las mañanas, caminaba hacia la cocina y encuentra a una joven de cabellos verdes esmeraldas que preparaba el desayuno para ambos, él se acercaba poco a poco para saludarla besándola en la frente.

-Buenos días hermanita-pronuncio Gakupo al abrazarla.

-Buenos días hermanito-dijo ella sonriendo alegre.

-¿Ya esta mi desayuno?-pregunto el samurái despeinándola.

-Aun no Onii-chan, falta poco-contestaba Gumi sonriéndole.

Gakupo se sentaba en la silla para si esperar su desayuno, arriba de la mesa había un álbum de fotografías cosa que por curiosidad él se lo agarro y se puso a ver aquellas fotos con sus amigos, como su hermana menor era de sacar muchas fotografías, algunas eran de sus compañeras y otros de sus compañeros, el peli morado agarra una foto en la que aparecía una muchacha de cabellos largo, rosado y de ojos azulados era nada menos que Luka Megurine, su compañera del colegio que amaba en secreto.

-Listo hermanito aquí tienes tu café-dijo la de cabellos verdes dejando una taza arriba de la mesa y justo al frente de él. Gakupo desesperado guardaba las fotos para que su hermana menor no notara nada.

-¿Que sucede Onii-chan?-indagaba ella confundida.

-Nada… Nada hermanita.-respondía el peli morado nervioso.

-Gracias por el café.- le decía Gakupo sonriendo.

-De nada.- pronuncio Gumi mientras tomaba su tè.

Gumi desviaba la vista hacia el álbum de fotografías, al parecer su hermano mayor estuvo revisando las fotos como ese álbum quedo algo desordenado y con las fotografías fuera de lugar era obviamente que él estuvo mirando. Gakupo se levanta de la silla y lleva su taza a limpiar, cosa que la de cabellos verdes aprovecha el momento para ver que estaba asiendo su hermano con las fotografías de sus compañeros/as, la que estaba afuera de lugar era la foto de Luka sonriendo. –Era de suponer-murmuraba Gumi en voz baja y sonreía.

Gakupo Kamui, era bueno, fiel y caballeroso, cuando él estaba cerca de la peli rosada para hablarle, ella lo ignoraba o le golpeaba con un atún en la cabeza, hace varios días que el de cabellos morados no ve a la joven, ya que estaban de vacaciones y el simplemente se pasaba entrenando con su espada, en varias ocasiones este la abrazaba pero de sorpresa cosa que eso complicaba las cosas, a veces Luka sacaba un tenedor para clavárselo en la mano de él. Este samurái tomaba esa tortura como amor, una vez que el joven de cabellos morados termina de limpiar su taza y otros cubiertos, se encierra en su cuarto para entrenar tranquilamente.

Desde la puerta se escuchaba pequeños golpes, la joven de cabellos verdes se dirigía a abrirla y se encuentra con un joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos azulados, era Len Kagamine que sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillentas que le entregaba a la chica que quedo sorprendida al recibirlas.

-Pasa, Len- decía la chica sonriendo.

-¡¿Quien es hermana?!-pregunto Gakupo desde su cuarto levantando la voz.

-¡Es Len!-contestaba Gumi levantando la voz

Len era el novio de aquella joven, las cosas por las cuales ambos terminaron en pareja fue porque al samurái lo había aceptado de que el rubio, sea el novio de ella, a pesar de algunos conflictos que tuvieron entre ellos dos… Como Gakupo era sobre protector aun seguía tratando a Gumi, como una niña de 9 años, un día Len fue valiente en confesarle al peli morado de que estaba enamorado de su hermana…Y su hermana menor había admitido que también le gustaba ese mismo chico, pero lo mantenía en secreto. El samurái tenia que razonar darse cuenta de que su pequeña hermana ya estaba creciendo y si ella estaba enamorada, él no podía hacer nada como era decisión de la chica…

El peli morado se acostaba en su cama y lo único que pensaba era en aquella mujer de cabellos rosados, sus ojos azulados. –Esa mirada que brillaban sus ojos azules, si que es hermosa-susurro este cerrando sus ojos. –_Tengo que hacer algo… Para tener su atención, y ¿si la llamo?, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo-pensaba Gakupo dudando._

-"Onii-chan me iré con Len al parque"-escucho el samurái, este se levanta de su cama y se cambiaba rápidamente…- ¡Gumi, espera que yo iré contigo!- levanto la voz siguiendo a su hermana menor.

-Eh?, ¿vendrás con nosotros? –indago el de cabellos rubios confundido.

-Pues claro, pero miren que esta vez no los voy a vigilar… Solo quiero pasear un poco por las calles-responde el peli morado tranquilo.

-Bueno, Onii-chan. No hay problema, ajaja-le decía Gumi riéndose. Mientras ellos tres salían de la casa para dirigirse luego al parque, como siempre el de cabellos morados sacaba a pasear a su mascota, que era una berenjena con patitas.

Al llegar al parque, Gakupo se sorprendió al ver a cierta persona que conocía, era Luka la que estaba caminando por ahí, paseando también a su mascota que era Tako Luka, una pulpa rosada. –Mira Gakupo ahí esta Luka-dijo Len señalándola.

-Shhh cállate, mira si se da cuenta que estoy… En este lugar-pronuncio Gakupo algo nervioso.

-Ve hermanito, yo no diré nada-dijo la peli verde empujándolo hasta que se acercaban hacia la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Hola, Gakupo-dijo Luka al voltear. La joven de cabellos verdes se alejaba de ellos dos, así también tenían tiempo de hablar, la peli rosada lo vigilaba porque en algunas ocasiones Gakupo se propasaba, aparte que el mismo la abrazaba por detrás o sino intentaba robarle un beso por lo menos.

-Hola Luka-le decía este levantando la mano saludando. –Y… ¿Cómo estas?-preguntaba un poco nervioso.

-Bien, paseando a Tako- respondía ella desviando la mirada.

-_Gumi tiene razón, su hermano es un gran chico…Pero ¿Qué me estoy diciendo?, él es molesto y pervertido-se decía en su mente Luka._

Mientras tanto Len y Gumi seguían caminando por el parque disfrutando del hermoso día, -Gumi, dices ¿que van a estar bien los dos?-le preguntaba el rubio de ojos azules.

-Len, obviamente si- contestaba ella confiada.-Además por lo que me dijiste mi hermanito y por lo que yo se de Luka, los dos hacen una linda pareja-

-Pero amor, Gakupo volverá a propasarse de nuevo, como conocemos muy bien a él, jajaj-insinuaba Len riéndose.

-Yo sé que a mi Onii-chan le gusta Luka y también sé que a ella le gusta a mi hermano –le decía Gumi sonriendo.-Hacen la pareja perfecta, Jajaja-

-Y si Luka te reta por hacer esto, para juntarlos a los dos-dijo el rubio dudando de sus palabras.

Del otro lado del parque Gakupo y Luka seguían caminando juntos y paseando a sus mascotas, ambos estaban callados, mas bien el que estaba nervioso era el peli morado que no sabía exactamente como empezar con una conversación. La peli rosada miraba para otro lado, antes de que terminaran las clases, la joven sentía algo en su interior cada vez que miraba a Gakupo, ni ella misma se lo creía y tampoco quería que eso pasara, siempre lo negaba con la cabeza pero cuando lo niega era mentirse a si misma, hace varios días que no ve a Gakupo.

_-Espero que Gumi no le dijo nada a Gakupo, si él se entera se burlara de mi-pensaba la joven mientras lo miraba de reojo._

Luka se tropieza con una roca y se cae al suelo, el joven samurái se acercaba hacia ella para ayudarla, el la agarraba de la mano para levantarla y sus miradas se cruzaron, este asomaba su rostro poco a poco al igual que la chica, hasta que unieron sus labios en un suave y cálido beso. La joven de cabellos rosados se distancia rápidamente de Gakupo y le golpea en la mejilla, -¡auch!, Luka eso me dolió-le decía el tocando su mejilla que estaba rojiza.

-No te me acerques Gakupo-dijo ella señalándolo, la de cabellos verdes esmeralda estaba espiando a ellos dos detrás de unos arbustos, al igual que su pareja.

-¡Se besaron!-dijeron ambos levantando la voz.

-Admite que te gusto-dijo el peli morado señalándola.

-¡No!-fue la respuesta de Luka en tono molesta.

-Entonces ¿porque me besaste?-indago el joven de cabellos morados en tono burlón. Esta vez Luka ya no tenía escapatoria, ella no podía decir una excusa… No le quedaba otra que admitir la derrota, tenia que confesárselo de alguna manera.

-Bueno Gakupo, me rindo… Si me gustas y mucho, ya ¿estas contento?-contestaba Luka tranquila.

-Era de suponer-murmuro Gakupo sonriendo de lado, este otra vez se acerca a la chica para robarle un beso, pero ella le tapa la boca. –Pero esto se mantendrá en secreto-insinuaba.

-"¡Que!"-escucho la joven de cabellos rosados, esa misma voz femenina que provenía de un arbusto, se acercó y los descubrió a los dos jóvenes que los estaban espiando.

-¿Q-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-indagaba ella nerviosa.

-Este…Puedo explicarlo todo-fue la respuesta de Gumi, -Era un plan de nosotros dos-

-¿Como que era su plan?-pregunto Gakupo confundido.

-Onii-chan se te notaba que estabas sufriendo por ella-decía la peli verde sonriendo.

Gakupo acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor hasta despeinarla, la peli rosada los miraba con una sonrisa a ambos y luego mira su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 6 p.m, -Me tengo que ir-dijo ella agarrando entre sus brazos a Tako.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo el samurái un poco alterado.

-A si es, Miku y Meiko me están esperando, adiós-le decía Luka alejándose poco a poco, el joven la sigue y la agarra del brazo para besarla de nuevo, -Ahora así va ser nuestra despedida-insinuó este separando sus labios. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como reacciono el, mas bien que le robo otra vez un beso.

-Bueno.-le decía la chica separándose.

-Ahora no nos vas a retar ¿no?-pregunto Len nervioso.

-No por ahora no, pero también les debo las gracias-dijo el de cabellos morados mirando como se alejaba su chica, o aun mejor "su futura novia".

-¡De nada!-dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, los tres se quedaron caminando por las calles de Tokio hasta que llego el anochecer, Len volvió a su casa ya que su hermana Rin estaba preocupada por la hora que era.

Al día siguiente Gakupo invito a salir a Luka, como ambos quería mantener su noviazgo en secreto, eso si se mantuvo pero por unas tres semanas hasta que Miku Hatsune y Kaito Shion los siguieron a ambos… Eso si los sorprendió bastante pero lo que les hizo enojar fue que ellos dos (Miku y Kaito) fueron los únicos que faltaban en enterarse de ese noviazgo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara **_


End file.
